New Students at Gakuen Alice
by SakuraCherryBlossom333
Summary: Sakura is mistaken to have an Alice and is enrolled into Gakuen Alice. There she meets all the GS characters, but Natsume doesn't trust her completely. Sakura isn't sure what to do. Some more familiar faces come in later, and trouble started brewing...
1. Chapter 1

"See you tomorrow Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said and walked back to her house.

"See you Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved.

Sakura skipped back to her house and saw some cars and a… man? woman? arguing with her dad.

"She doesn't have an Alice. I'm afraid you're mistaken," her dad said.

"No, we're positive," the person with blond hair said. "We can either take her peacefully or we'll have to use… different methods."

"What's going on?" Sakura asked running up to them.

"Ah, I take it that this is your daughter?" the blond man asked. "I'm here to take you to a new school, for kids like you."

_A school for kids with magic powers?_ She thought.

"No, she doesn't have an Alice," her dad insisted.

Sakura's brother, Toya, came home with his bike.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked parking his bike.

"They say that I have to go to a new school because of an Alice or something," Sakura said.

"The monster? With an Alice? Please," he snorted.

_"Don't call me a monster!"_ she yelled and stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" Toya studied the man and the black car behind him. "For Gakuen Alice or something?"

The man nodded.

Toya had a brief exchange with his dad. "Okay Sakura. Get packing."

"But…!"

"Come on!" Toya dragged her inside the house and up to her room.

"What was _that_ for?" she demanded.

"I _know_ you don't have an Alice!" he hissed. "But if you don't go, they're going to hurt everyone you care about."

Sakura gasped. Her friends came into her mind, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, Yamazaki-kun, and Syaoran-kun. "I'll go! But how do you know this stuff?"

"It was on the news," he said. "Of course a monster like you wouldn't watch it."

Sakura got ready to stomp his foot but Toya quickly moved away.

"Improve your aim too," he said. "Remember to take your stuffed animal with you."

"Eh? You mean Kero-chan?"

Her brother didn't answer and left her room.

"Kero-chan," Sakura called. She stuffed some clothes in her bag. "Do you know a place called Gakuen Alice?"

"Huh? No, didn't hear of it, but it _does_ sound familiar," Kero said closing a food magazine.

Sakura put some other stuff in the bag. "Should I bring the Sakura cards?"

"Sure, you don't know what's going to happen," he said. He slipped in the bag as she closed it.

"I wanted to see Syaoran-kun for a while, but I guess I can't," she mumbled.

She picked up her bag and went back outside.

"So you're ready?" the man asked.

Sakura nodded. As she got in the car, she looked at her brother. "Oniisan, can you tell Tomoyo-chan what happened today?"

Toya nodded and he and their father waved her good-bye.

They arrived at the school at night. During the way, the man had explained all about Alices and a bunch of other stuff.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice!" the man said. "You're going to be a student here starting tomorrow! By the way, I'm Narumi-sensei."

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura said. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, Sakura-chan, can I call you that?" Sakura nodded. "Okay, so anyway, Sakura-chan, here's your uniform."

"Arigato!" she said and took the uniform.

"Now, don't be late to class tomorrow!" Narumi said with a smile.

Sakura groaned. She was almost certain that she was going to be late.

She went to her room (it was a guest room because they didn't know her star rank yet, whatever that was) and unpacked.

"_That_ was torture!" Kero yelled flying out of the bag.

"Sorry Kero-chan! But it was a long ride, and I couldn't let you out in front of the teacher!"

"Yeah, yeah. Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!" he said looking around.

"Well, there's some snacks I packed—"

"I ate them all."

"KERO!" she yelled.

"Sorry, but I was hungry! You get hungry when you're stuffed in a bag for several hours you know!" Kero protested.

"Fine Kero, I'll forgive you this time," she laughed. She turned off the lights. "Good night Kero."

"Hooooeeee! I'm late!" Sakura wailed. She put on her uniform and grabbed her hairbands.

"You're going to be late in this school again?" Kero sighed. "Why didn't you set up an alarm?"

"I did, but I turned it off and slept in," she said tying her hair. She looked in the mirror and decided that she looked okay. She widened her pocket. "You want to come with me?"

"Sure, why not? There's nothing to eat and nothing to play."

Sakura checked the time. Only five more minutes until homeroom.

"Hooooeeeee!" she said and ran.

"Today we have a new student," Narumi said with his arm around Sakura. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Ohaio!" she said. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura from Tomoeda!"

"Sakura, why don't you go sit in the back next to Mikan?" Narumi said.

A girl in the back stood up. The girl had light brown hair tied in pigtails and big brown eyes.

"Ohio! I'm Sakura Mikan, but just call me Mikan since it's going to be confusing with both of our names being Sakura," she said with a big smile.

Sakura smiled back and sat down next to her.

"Tch. Another new student?" a boy sitting next to Mikan said. He had black and startling red eyes.

"Be nice Natsume!" another boy said. The other boy had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh yeah," Mikan said. "The one with black hair is Hyuuga Natsume and the one with blond hair is Nogi Ruka."

"Nice to meet you Kinomoto-san," Ruka said. "Just call me Ruka. My Alice is animal pheromone."

Sakura smiled. His personality kind of reminded her of Eriol though they looked nothing alike. "Nice to meet you too." She looked at Natsume. "What about you Hyuuga-kun?"

"_What_ about me?" Natsume said. "And just call me Natsume, that's what most people call me."

"Your Alice," Sakura said.

He opened his hand and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. He shot it at Sakura's hair which caught on fire.

"Hey!" she said and tried to swat out the flames.

"Stop it Natsume," Mikan agreed.

"Fine," he grumbled and the flame went out.

Sakura smiled a bit to herself. Natsume reminded her a bit of Syaoran when she first met him.

"Okay, I'll be leaving homeroom up to you, my dear substitute!" Narumi said and walked out leaving the sub telling him to come back.

"Can Narumi-sensei do that? I mean, just leave the class to a substitute?" Sakura said a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird too at first, but I got used to it," Mikan said. "By the way, what's your Alice?"

"Um, my Alice?" Sakura said caught a bit off guard. _What should I say?_

"Sakura, lie. Hurry up and make up an Alice!" Kero hissed from her pocket.

"Did you hear something?"Ruka asked.

Mikan looked around but everyone else were in groups chatting and bullying each other. "Don't think so."

"Um… My Alice is… well…"

"Hurry up and spit it out," Natsume said coldly.

"Well, I can… uh, summon different kinds of… elements," Sakura lied.

Natsume narrowed his eyes, obviously not believing her. "Show us."

* * *

**BTW, this takes place after the ESP, but Natsume isn't dead and Mikan is still here. And of course for CCS, it takes place after she turns all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Anyway, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to rubyblossomA for favoriting, follwing, and reviewing! ^^ Anyway, enjoy and R&R~**

* * *

Sakura froze. She couldn't show her magic in front of them. She quickly made up another lie.

"I-I'm not good at controlling it yet. It works better at night, sorry," she said her sweat dropping.

Natsume grunted. "Then come to the Northern Woods at night and show us your Alice."

"Hooooeeee! Why?" Sakura said.

"It's Natsume's way of 'testing' you. I had to go through it too, but I had my best friend, Hotaru, with me," Mikan said.

"Oh," Sakura said. She suddenly missed Tomoyo. Would she be wondering why she didn't come to school today? Maybe Toya told her already.

"Kero-chan! What do I do?" Sakura said panicking.

"Ah, well, you should just go for now," Kero said. "But I'll come with you!"

He flew in her hood as Sakura went out.

"So you came," Natsume said jumping down from a tree.

"Hey, don't scare me like that!" she said. "Where's Mikan?"

"Snoring away," he smirked.

"So… why am I here again?"

"You're here to show if you really have an Alice or not," he said. He bounced a blue ball and threw it into the woods. It went pretty far. "Now get that for me. It glows in the dark if you can't find it."

"Is it safe in there?"

"Well, there's spirits, some creatures, and some ghosts," he said as if that was no big deal.

"G-G-G-Ghosts?" Sakura stuttered.

"Yeah, now get on going," he said. "And what's that?" He pointed to Kero.

"Oh, um, this? It's just a stuffed doll!" Sakura said laughing uneasily.

He stuck out his tongue. "What kind of student carries around a stuffed doll with them?"

"I do."

And Sakura went into the woods.

"It's so dark…" Sakura muttered. "I can hardly see a thing."

"Then use the LIGHT card," Kero said.

"But that's going to raise some suspicions if it turns bright all of a sudden," she said. "Wait, I know!"

She took out her key. "The Key that hides powers of the Stars! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release! GLOW!"

Glow's spirit appeared and many green orbs started falling.

"Great idea Sakura," Kero said as they went on.

Sakura clutched her staff and smiled. "It reminded me of the time at the festival when all the lights went out. I really wish Tomoyo-chan was here."

"She would've made you a battle costume," Kero added.

They had a good laugh over that. Then there was a rustle in the trees.

"Kero… what was that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. What did that kid say? Spirits, creatures, ghosts?"

"Ooohhh… I really hope it isn't a ghost," she said.

She thought back on what Kero said. He used to call Meilin "kid" and Syaoran "brat." She wondered how they were doing. There was another rustle and a shape came out. Sakura couldn't see it clearly, but she was scared.

"Hoooooeeeee!" she screamed and ran off.

"Sakura, wait!" Kero shouted. "Man, she's fast when she really wants to be."

"I'm here Kero," Sakura panted. "Do you know any quick way to find the ball?"

"Well, the kid said that it glows in the dark. Maybe you can use DARK?" Kero suggested.

"Arigato Kero,"Sakura smiled. She took out the DARK card. "DARK, envelop this sky in darkness! DARK!"

DARK appeared in front of her and spread her arms. She flew up into the sky and made it completely dark, shutting off the GLOW card while at it too.

"I think I see it," Sakura said following a faint glow.

"Yeah, it should be it," Kero said. "If it isn't, I don't know what it is."

They followed the light and saw the ball in the middle of nowhere. Sakura picked it up and spun it on her finger. Then she put out her hand and the DARK formed back into its card form.

"Let's get back," Sakura said, "now that we have the ball."

Suddenly, Kero yelled, "Sakura, watch out!"

"What?"

She got punched and flew back into a tree.

"Ow… what was that?" she muttered rubbing her head.

"A bear," Kero said. "Take a look."

Sakura rubbed her eyes and saw a stuffed teddy bear with a murderous look in its eyes.

"Besides the look in its eyes, it kind of looks like you Kero," Sakura said.

The bear's eyes flashed and got ready to do an uppercut but Sakura jumped to dodge.

"POWER!"

A red aura surrounded Sakura and her staff as she hit the bear's head. The bear collapsed and the aura fainted.

"Now let's go," Kero said retrieving the ball.

Sakura nodded and they ran back to the entrance.

"Took you long enough," Natsume snorted as he took the ball.

"Be quiet," Sakura said crossing her arms. "Who's the bear living in the forest?"

"Mr. Bear," he smiled. "He beats up almost everyone."

"Oh."

"Anyway, go back. There's nothing else to do around here," he said.

Sakura shrugged and went back to the dorms and found a pile of letters on the floor. She picked them up and two names seemed to stick out from all of them. _Daidouji Tomoyo _and _Li Syaoran_.

"Tomoyo-chan, Shaoran-kun," she repeated tears appearing in her eyes. She put the pile of letters on her desk and jumped on the bed with those two letters. She opened Tomoyo's first.

_Dear Sakura,_

_ Toya told me that you had to transfer to Gakuen Alice even though you didn't have_

_an Alice. I told the whole class and you must've been surprised when you saw all the letters,_

_no? Terada-sensei let us have a free period and we all decided to write letters to you. _

_ I already miss you even though it was only a day since you transferred. I won't be _

_able to make you costumes anymore! _(Sakura fell from her bed on that one.)_ Anyway, I_

_called Li and told him of your transfer. He was pretty upset because he was planning on _

_visiting Tomoeda during break. I think he wrote a letter to you too. Make sure you read it _

_if you didn't already._

_ But don't worry. We'll see you soon. We have something planned between us. Wait _

_for us, okay Sakura? _

_Your best friend,_

_Daidouji Tomoyo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update for a long time! T^T I had really weak wi-fi so I couldn't open Word and stuff. I know Natsume was a bit OOC, but I'll try to improve his character a bit. **

**Also, Hotaru is still here, so she'll be appearing in this chapter. :3**

**And one more question: Do you want Meilin to appear (later) in the story too? Answer by review please!**

* * *

Sakura saw three silhouettes walking towards her. One had a familiar staff with a sun on it. Another one had long hair and the last one had a sword.

"Sakura," they seemed to be saying. "Sakura."

_Riiiiiiiing!_

Sakura sat up in her bed with her alarm clock in her hands. She checked the time.

"Hoooooooeeee! I'm late!"

Kero hovered in the air while Sakura quickly changed into her uniform. "It's not surprising Sakura that you're late again in this school too."

Sakura looked up from tying her hair. "Oh right, I totally forgot!"

"Anyway Sakura, you only have a few minutes."

She shrieked again and yelled over her shoulder, "Behave Kero! Don't mess up anything!" She yawned. "I didn't get any sleep because I was thinking of how to reply to Tomoyo's letter!"

_Flashback_

Sakura erased her writing again. "I don't know what to write!" she moaned.

"Then why don't you say that your time here is good so far?" Kero suggested.

"I've only been here for a day!" Sakura said. "And it wasn't _that_ good."

"Then say that it was bad."

"That's also not true!"

Sakura jumped on her bed again and stared at the ceiling. She got her letter and sighed. All she wrote was _Dear Tomoyo._

Kero hovered in the air with her clock. "Hey Sakura, isn't it time for you to sleep soon?"

Sakura squinted to see the time. "Yeah, I should've been sleeping ages ago."

"But I don't know how to reply!" she yelled.

Kero let out a puff of air. "Sakura, why don't you sleep and think on it tomorrow?"

Sakura ran around the room in circles and started voicing her own concerns. "Should I buy something too? But where do you buy it? Oh, and I don't have any money!"

"Sakura!" Kero yelled. He dragged her back to her bed. "You're not going to survive tomorrow like this."

"Huh? Oh, right." Sakura got in her bed and Kero turned off the lights.

"Good night Kero."

"You too Sakura."

_End of flashback_

Sakura quickly ran to her homeroom and panted heavily. "Made it," she said putting her head down on the table.

"You're even earlier than Mikan," Natsume said with his boots on the table.

She looked at the seat next to her. "Yeah, that's surprising." She sighed and put her head down again.

"Are you tired Kinomoto-san?" Ruka asked stroking his rabbit.

"Yeah," she moaned. "I spent all night yesterday trying to reply to Tomoyo's letter and I didn't even get to read the others."

"And how many did you get?" Ruka said.

"From the whole class from back at my old school."

"Then why don't you catch up on your sleep?" Natsume shrugged. "We'll wake you up when class is about to start."

"Really? Arigato!"

Sakura was about to fall asleep when she unintentionally overheard Ruka's and Natsume's conversation.

"You're starting to be nicer," Ruka observed.

"Yeah, she passed, so I'll have to accept her eventually," Natsume muttered.

"So what do you think of her Alice?"

"It's strange," he said. "It's just… different."

Sakura didn't pay attention after that. She fell into a peaceful dream less state when…

_"HOTARU!"_

Sakura's head shot up. "What's happening? Did class start?"

"No, but it's about to Kinomoto-san," Natsume said. "That was just Mikan."

"Why did you leave without me?" Mikan sobbed at Hotaru's desk.

"Ah, Sakura-san, calm down," Iinchou said gently.

"But she left on her scooter without me!" Mikan looked up with teary eyes.

A sweat dropped and Sakura smiled uneasily. "Eh, um, is this normal?"

"Yes," Natsume said. "And she woke you up just in time. Narumi-sensei is here."

"Hello everyone!" he said. He was dressed in all lacy and fancy clothes so it looked more like he was wearing feminine clothes. "Time to call roll."

"… Hyuuga Natsume," he called.

Sakura looked over at Natsume, but he didn't reply.

"Natsume's here sensei!" Mikan said. She turned to Natsume. "You could at least answer Natsume!"

He shrugged. "He already knows that I'm here."

"He hasn't answered a single roll call during his time here," Ruka said with a smile. "It's perfectly normal."

"And if I answer, he's going to be thinking that something's wrong with me," Natsume added.

Sakura laughed. "Really?"

"Yup," Mikan said. "It's time for math with Jinjin!"

Sakura groaned as Jinno-sensei came in.

"Let's start," he said. "Get out your textbooks."

All the students got their textbooks out and flipped to the correct page.

As the teacher kept talking on and on, Sakura found herself not paying attention and started doodling. She drew her magic circle and Mikan asked, "What's that?"

Sakura's head shot up. "Huh? Oh this? It's um, uh…" She kept rambling on knowing that she couldn't reveal anything about her magic. "A company logo."

"That's a pretty cool logo."

"You two Sakuras in the back," Jinno said pointing his pointer at them. "Stop talking, or do you want to tell everyone in the whole class what you two were talking about?"

"Sorry Jinjin," Mikan said. She didn't sound very sorry.

Jinno went back to teaching and Sakura began losing interest again. _So boring,_ she thought. _I wasn't even bored in Mizuki-sensei's class._

Her eyes slowly started to close and started dreaming again. The three silhouettes walking, calling out her name. She went closer to see their faces when she felt a shock go up through her spine.

"Kinomoto-san," Jinno said his pointer sparking with electricity. "Is my class _that_ boring for you to fall asleep?"

"No…" she looked over to her right and saw Mikan mouthing _sir, _"sir."

"I should give you a no star for being so arrogant," he said with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, it won't happen again!" Sakura said, but somehow she found herself not believing that.

"If you're going to apologize, apologize to the class! You disturbed the lesson by sleeping through it and now this!" he yelled.

"Aw, Jinjin," Natsume said with a slight smirk. "Stop being so rough and give her another chance."

"And there's no need for her to apologize," Hotaru said in the front. "It seems to me that they're actually _enjoying_ the disturbance."

Jinno's face turned red and the frog on his shoulder croaked. "Fine. We have a math test this week, and I expect you to get a perfect score on it Kinomoto-san. If you do, you'll be a one star, and if you don't, you'll be a no star."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura walked away with a dark aura around her. Her head was down with a dark expression. She somehow managed to go through her other classes without falling asleep, but it was only because of Natsume she didn't (he kept setting fire to her hair).

"You'll be fine Sakura!" Mikan said trying to cheer her up.

"That's what I want to believe," Sakura muttered.

"Come on, cheer up already!" Mikan said jumping up and down. "Hey, then we'll take you to Central Town!"

"What's Central Town?"

"It's like this place for us to go shopping," Natsume said. "They sell all kinds of things there."

"Like Howalon…" Mikan said her expression turning dreamy. "Anyway, I'll go get Hotaru. Meet us back here in five okay?"

Mikan ran off leaving Sakura with her mouth open. "Okay…?"

"Hey Kero!" Sakura yelled as she came in.

Kero jumped up. "You scared me!" he said. "So… do you have any snacks?"

"No, but Mikan and her friends are taking me to Central Town where they sell all kinds of stuff. Maybe I'll buy something for you."

"But Sakura…" Kero took out her piggy bank. "You hid your savings somewhere else remember?"

_Flashback_

"Hey Kero-chan," Sakura said shaking out her money. "Did you happen to take any of my allowance?"

Kero kept his eyes on the screen. "No."

Sakura raised a fist. "If Oniisan took it…"

"I'm hiding it somewhere else!"

And she hid it under Kero's bed. _And_ forgot to bring it.

_End of Flashback_

Sakura stared at him with blank eyes.

"WHAT?!"

Sakura met Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka feeling worse then before.

"I can't believe I left my savings at home," Sakura moaned. "Now Oniisan is bound to find it."

"You have a brother?" Mikan asked. "I never knew!"

She nodded. "He's in college."

Suddenly, the window near Hotaru cracked and a bunch of animals came flying/jumping in.

"What the heck in going on?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, Imai-san! What are you _doing?!"_ Ruka yelled.

Hotaru had a box with a sign saying "_Selling Pictures of Ruka in Love for only 500 yen."_

Hotaru's eye had a strange glint in it, similar to Tomoyo's. "Looks like I've been discovered."

"Why exactly are you selling my pictures? And when did you take those pictures?" Ruka said taking a picture. Sakura managed to see a bit of Ruka holding hands with someone.

"Doesn't matter. I've already got enough money," Hotaru said looking in her box.

"Is that even allowed?" Sakura asked.

"Of course," Natsume said. "Imai is nuts about money. It's like she would do anything for it."

"She once said something like money was the most important thing in the world," Mikan said.

Sakura sighed. "And I forgot to bring my money from home…"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan!" Mikan smiled. "You get an allowance here depending on your star level."

"That makes me feel worse," Sakura said.

"Hey, we'll help you study!" Mikan said. "Your grades aren't _that_ bad are they?"

"But it's harder here at Gakuen Alice."

"I agree with you on that. And look, we're here!"

Mikan dragged her out of the bus with the others following.

"What are you going to do first Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"Buy a box of Howalon!" she cheered pumping her fist in the air.

"Typical," Hotaru muttered, "from the pig."

Mikan immediately started sobbing at Hotaru's feet. "Hotaru! You're so cold!"  
"What a sudden mood change," Sakura said a sweat dropping.

Sakura went to check out some things while Mikan lined up to buy Howalon. She passed by a store selling stationary and went to have a better look.

"Cool," Sakura said absently looking at a video letter. "If I could only send this to Tomoyo and Syaoran…" She sighed and let it go.

"Even if you bought that, there's only a small chance that it'll get sent," Natsume said appearing behind her with Ruka.

Sakura turned around. "Oh, hi. But what do you mean by _small chance?"_

"The academy doesn't allow contact with those outside," Ruka explained. "But it lightened a bit after Mikan came."

"But even if this got sent, it would be pointless since it's not like talking to them face to face," Sakura said. "I think if I sent that, my friends would miss me more, and I already miss them a lot."

"Too bad they don't have an Alice," Natsume said. "But if you manage to get the Honor Student award, you can go visit your family for one week."

_An Alice,_ Sakura thought. _Instead of an Alice, I call it magic. But Syaoran uses magic too. So why wasn't he scouted?_

"Sakura-chan!" Mikan said popping something into her mouth. It was soft and fluffy and sweet. "You like it? It's called Howalon."

She nodded. "Yeah, it's good." _Kero would like it too. Too bad I don't have any money._

Natsume snatched one from the box without asking.

"You should at least ask Natsume," Ruka said, but he had a smile on his face.

"I already know that she's going to say yes, so why ask?" he shrugged.

"You want one Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked.

"Sure, thanks," he said and popped one in his mouth.

"Hey, where's Hotaru?" Sakura asked.

"She's looking at some other stuff. I wanted to go with her, but she told me to go away," Mikan whined. "Anyway, Sakura, you want to have the rest?"

"'Really?" Sakura said. "But…"

"It's fine," Mikan grinned. "I can always save up on my allowance again."

"Which would take weeks," Natsume muttered.

"Shut up!"

"Uh, anyway, thanks," Sakura said with a smile.

They met up with Hotaru a bit later and went back to the dorms.

"Hey Kero, I'm back," Sakura said. "My friend gave me these. You might want some."

"What are they?" he asked opening the box.

"They're all fluffy and really sweet!" Sakura said opening her math notebook.

Kero shoved one into his mouth and looked over her shoulder. "You're studying?"

Sakura nodded. "If I get a bad score, I'll have to be a no star. And also, if I can work hard enough for the Honor Student award, I can go home for a week."

"Well, good luck Sakura," Kero said. "I'd like to help but…"

She smiled. "It's fine. Everything will work out."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :) I only got one answer for "Do you want Meiling to come out later in the story?" Anyway, R&R please~**


End file.
